borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:This is not an Easter Egg List
I think everyone by now knows where all the easter eggs are for Borderlands. For the DLC, however, I think there should be one place to go to have a simple list of what and where. I do not know of any easter eggs in any of the DLC that is comparable to the hidden blue house where the Rider is in the main game. Please fill in the gaps for those of us who are unaware and thanks ahead of time! :Okay, I was under the impression that this was an easter egg collection. There isn't a single easter egg on this page, all of these are references that additionally are already on the Pop Culture page. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ^ That. 09:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zombie Island In some eco recordings, there are some recordings o fthe borderlands version of scooby doo. In one of the recordings, it states that Harry(Shaggy) is hiding under a barrel next to a lanturn. If you look around, you will find someone under a barrel with a lanturn in front of it. 20:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Fixed it for you. tey call him Harry. PSN: ccplayer98 20:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The title is likely inspired by the classic novel The Island of Dr. Moreau1. A popular kid's TV show, Scooby Doo is remade in true Borderlands fashion: *Misery Machine (Mystery Machine) *Skaggy (Scooby) *Harry (Shaggy) In T-Bone Junction, as well as all over the overworld for DLC3, there are billboards advertising Dr. Ned's treehouse in Hallow's End, saying that it is a creepy treehouse for sale. ---- Moxxie's Underdome *The title "Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot" is a reference to "Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome". *In the trailer for the DLC, when Moxxi's first husband is shown, the Konami Code runs across the screen, shooting him. *While playing in the tournaments, you may hear the audience cheer "Heyooo!" which is the famous saying of Steve the bandit who was supposedly one of her husbands. Steve is featured in many Borderlands promotional works, including the 'Borderlands Claptrap Web Series'. *Killing a humanoid opponent (such as a Bandit or Psycho) with a critical hit will usually prompt the cheer. *There seems to be some inconsistency with the intro to Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot and the storyline of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx in that Steve is deduced to be her second husband in the intro to Mad Moxxi's while Mr. Shank is stated to be her second husband in General Knoxx. *If you look around the area where you first teleport in, you will see bandits, still alive, moving their head around in a barrel. *After the player unlocks the greater challenges, dead bandits can be seen buried with flowers plated on their exposed heads. ---- General Knoxx *The title of this DLC is a clear reference to Fort Knox in the U.S., which is synonymous with an impregnable fortress or building. *In the Secret Armory of General Knoxx logo there is a small 61 in the lower-right corner. This represents the maximum reachable level of this DLC. *The level increase, by the unusual number of eleven levels, is a reference to the potentiometer dials of Nigel Tufnel's guitar amplifier in the mockumentary, "This is Spinal Tap", apparently to give it "that extra push over the cliff". ---- Clap Trap Revolution The posters of claptrap seem to be references to Che Guevara and Fidel Castro. There are numerous 80's (?) tv refences. I herd a broken clap trap refrence Hal 9000 from space odyssey (He was singing the daisy song.) The INAC boss at the end uses "SHORYUKEN!" Which is a street fighter reference. ---- Before you call me male genitalia again, do enlighten me on something. Is there a need to copy and paste from all these pages? I would think that referring to them is enough, so that any new contributions will be made there directly instead of this thread as a proxy. * The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned#Trivia * Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot#Trivia * The Secret Armory of General Knoxx#Trivia * Claptrap's New Robot Revolution#Trivia If you or anyone else would search for "trivia", you would find, among many others, those pages. If you would search for "references", you would find Borderlands pop culture references. If you would search for "easter egg", you would find Easter eggs and secrets. All I can see, and what I am hoping for, is a place for new users - of which you are evidently one - to contribute new information to any of the above lists. Lists which already exist, and do not have duplicates until now. 09:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC)